The Next Substitute
by DestructiveReaper
Summary: It has been 5 years since the Winter War. Things have changed, but Karin hasn't... Until she became a soul reaper.Chapter 2 is up! oh and Karin's zanpakuto will be revealed in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1:Awakening

**My first attempt at writing a story. Hope you enjoy!-DestructiveReaper**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

It has been 5 years since Karakura town was attacked by Aizen and the reobtained his powers and Ichigo is now a captain in the Soul Society. He is married to Rukia Kuchiki, and live under the watchful eye of Byakuya. Enter Karin Kurosaki. Karin had changed quite a bit. Her hair went all the way down to her shoulders now, but she still preferred to tie it in a ponytail. Her spiritual power increased greatly since Ichigo left, She has fought hollows before, defeating weak ones with only a soccor ball kicked by her, and somehow charging the ball with a blue aura of sorts, which Karin always assumed was

The ball went flying at him and as he caught it, he flew back into the net with it. "Jeez Karin. Must you always kick so hard?" Kazuya Usaka asked. "Of course I do!" she replied. "If I don't, you'll never be able to block those harder shots!" Kazuya then threw the ball back at her, but as she prepared to stop it, a blur ran past and stole the ball from her, and then kicked it right at Kazuya's stomach. He caught it easily. "Karin's right Kazuya, you'll never get better if you can't stop things like that!" The boy said. "Oh shut up Ryohei." Karin said. She knew that Ryohei had a huge crush on her, so she never gave him the chance to ask her anything romantic like. He was fast, but that was basically it. Ew, she thought. I've never really thought about anything romantic like, except for that time when... No, I said firmly. He hasn't visited in 4 years. I should just forget all about him. Though seeing him again would be nice... I was brought back to Earth when Heita, another one of my friends asked me "Karin, you there?" "Ummm yeah sorry, I had a ummmm... headache" she lied. The bell rang, and Karin rushed to class leaving her friends with puzzled looks on their faces.

After I got home, I expected to be attacked by a hug from my father. It seems he wasn't here today. "Yuzu" I said, getting her attention. "Hey Karin! how was school?" She asked brightly. "It was alright" Karin replied. "Where's dad?" "oh, he went to visit Ichigo, to see how he's doing in the soul society. He won't be coming back until tomorrow." Karin thought about this for a while. "ok, I'll be in our room." Karin said. "Call me for dinner." And Karin walked upstairs to her room, and laid down on her bed. She thought for a while, about the boy she was thinking of. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. She hadn't stopped thinking about him for a long time. Not that it was romantically, she said in her mind. He's just good at soccor. She was lost in thoughts when she heard a rumbling and an explosiion downstairs. Then she heard Yuzu scream. "YUZU!" Karin yelled and she ran downstairs.

There was a huge hole in our wall and right in front of me, was the ugliest hollow she thought she would ever see. There, it was, holding the unconscious Yuzu. "There's no way I would let you eat my sister!" She screamed before kicking the soccor ball right at it. It bounched off harmlessly, making it pissed. The hollow roared at being hit by the ball started to attack. She managed to dodge the first attack, but the second attack made her fly at a wall. "Ichigo isn't here to protect us... Neither is dad, Karin thought. I have to protect Yuzu then. With that her mind went blank and she heard a voice. "Karin... Karin... I have the power you seek...Tell me my name... " The being said. "I don't know your name! Just lend me your strength!" Karin yelled in her head, and with that, Karin released her spiritual pressure. The hollow dropped to the floor, mask cut in half, disinagrating and behind it, with Yuzu in her hand, and a sword in her other... Karin was a shinigami.

**My first chapter of my series :) Please R&R . Karin's zanpakuto will be revealed... I've got it all planned out. Anyways, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2:Mission

**Sorry for the long wait, I was pretty busy over the weekend. Enjoy! Oh btw, my next chapters will be pretty long :)**

Chapter 2: The Mission

"KUROSAKI PAY ATTENTION" Yelled ms. Misato, her teacher. "S-Sorry" Karin replied surprised her teacher noticed. She was known as the troublemaker by the whole school except for her teacher, who taught Ichigo as well. Shewent back to thinking about last night. She had somehow gained shinigami powers, just like her older brother, yet why did she have a bad feeling about this? she once again thought back to the events that happenend last night.

"The hollow is dead..." Karin said to herself softly. She had just taken down a hollow easily. She looked at herself. "whoa, a black robe just like Nii sama's one. She then looked down at her sword. she heard that each shinigami had a different sword with a different ability. She knew that her sword gave her the powers she needed. Then she looked at Yuzu. The injuries on her were nothing she had ever seen. There was a green residue on her Yuzu's side, and blood was coming out of that side at a steady pace. "Shit, I can't heal her." She felt frustrated. She managed to save her from a hollow, but she coouldn't save her from poison? wait a minute..." She quickly went to her body and picked up her cell phone and proceeded to call the one person she knew could help. When he finally picked up, she told him as fast as she could the events that took place. "and that's basically what happened. Can you help me by healing Yuzu?" "Of course I can! I'll heal her fully, and now, you can buy from my full range of products for shinigami!" Urahara said happily. "Whatever Mr. Hat n Clogs. I'll see you in a few." she hung up and started running to the shop, when she heard another scream of a hollow. She looked behind her to see 3 more hollows chasing it, she thought to herself. Yuzu's condition was slowly getting worse and she couldn't afford to put her down and fight. All 3 hollows appeared right in front of her, all in stances that left their masks wide open. Wow, these things are dumber than Nii sama, before throwing Yuzu high in the air. She pulled out her sword, and slashed the hollow in front of her with a slash going upwards. She then quickly turned to her side and slashed another hollow and finished by jumping in the air, landing on the hollow's shoulders behind her, catching Yuzu in one hand and bringing her sword down on the hollows head with the other. "Wow, that was... amazing?" she said. She then ran to Urahara's shop. Yuzu was healed up and Urahara explained what everything was.

So, the robe is a shukaisho, my sword is called a zanpakuto, I can send souls to the soul society, and many other things, she thought. The bell rang, and she was excused. She felt her pockets and felt the soul candy Mr. Hat n Clogs gave her. "Eat it when a hollow is around. It'll force you into shinigami form so you can fight it." Mr. Urahara said. She had left Yuzu at Mr. Hat n Clog's house. She decided to check on Yuzu, and she made her way to the Urahara shop.

In the soul society, the head captain had called a Captain's meeting. "A huge spike of spirit power has opened a garganta to open up. It will need a massive amount of spirit energy to close. Captain Hitsugaya, you and your liuetenant, as well as the lieutenant and 3rd seat of squad 11 shall go and investigate the source of this spirit power and report to me. UNDERSTOOD?" The head captain finished strongly. "HAI" said the captains and they started to leave. "What a drag. I have to go back to that town with Matsoumto" Toshiro complained. He thought that he probably would never see the town again, but apparantly he was wrong. "Hey Toshiro" said a familiar voice. "That's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA to you." he replied angrily. He turned to look at the man. "Check up on my family would ya Toshiro? As a personal favor. I'm too busy with all this work the old man's given me." Ichigo Kurosaki said.. "Yeah, yeah whatever." "Thanks Toshiro."

THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" He yelled, before walking out to inform Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika that they were heading to Karakura town. He shunpoed back to his quarters. Maybe after I check up on his sisters, Kurosaki will play that human sport he liked. Soccor, she called it. "The only thing I'll be looking forward to, it seems" Toshiro said, and with a sigh, he walked in to his Captain's quarters, only to be greeted by a hug from his vice captain. "Taicho!" Rangiku screamed happily. "I heard we're going to that town! I'm gonna go shopping for all the new clothes that have come out!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm suffocating... lemme go Matsumoto..." before thinking to himself "This is gonna be a looooong week."

**Hope you enjoyed :) Chapter 3 will most likely be up Thursday. I mainly make things up. I plan everythign out, but I think up how to introduce it :p R&R and I may put it up sooner :) It seemed longer on the program I was using...  
><strong>


End file.
